1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to headsets containing earphones and, more particularly, to an xe2x80x9cin-the-earxe2x80x9d type headset apparatus with improved wearing stability, universal fit, and sound quality.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Headsets are gaining in popularity in and out of the workplace as more and more users either have jobs requiring that they spend a substantial amount of time on the telephone or users simply desire to listen to audio or speak on the telephone with their hands free to perform other tasks.
One type of headset, which can incorporate one or two earphones for monaural or stereo listening, is known as an xe2x80x9cin-the-earxe2x80x9d type headset or xe2x80x9cearbudxe2x80x9d headset, which employs earphones that can be disposed in the lower concha area of the ear. Such devices can be used for delivering radio, stereo, two-way, and/or telephonic-type communications to a user.
Hands-free headsets which are placed in the ear must adapt to a wide variety of ear shapes and sizes in order to fit a large percentage of users. Comfort, stability, and high sound quality are key elements that must be met in order for a headset to be acceptable to the end user. However, different ear shapes and sizes make it difficult for a single design to both fit the ear correctly and stabilize the headset. Lack of good coupling to the ear results in unclear transmission of sound from the transducer and inability to block out external noise. Headsets including a microphone coupled by a boom cause additional complexity as these headsets need to support the weight and movement of the boom with just the fit of the earphone in the ear.
A conventional method and apparatus for making an in-the-ear headset fit a wide variety of ear sizes has been to offer various accessories that slip over the earphone to provide a larger profile to fill a lower concha area of the user""s ear.
Such previous methods and apparatus have several disadvantages. It has been typically required that the output face of the earphone be maintained in the ear of the user with high force to maintain positional stability. Consequently, a major disadvantage of these previous methods and apparatus has been discomfort from the high contact forces against the ear. Another disadvantage has been the lack of positional stability in the ear after a period of time in which the earphone may become dislodged by the aggregate of movements by the user. Furthermore, most typical speaker caps are too thick and do not allow the speaker to be placed down into the ear adequately for a stable and secure fit. The addition of rubber rings, cushions, or other accessories around the earphone can act to further push the speaker out of the ear and away from the ear canal, resulting in decreased coupling and sound quality. As the ear canal is located in the forward part of the ear, the addition of accessories can actually act to block the sound and further impede the user""s ability to hear.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a headset apparatus that is comfortable, stable on the ear, universally fitting, and provides high sound quality.
The present invention provides an earbud headset that allows for improved comfort, sound quality, and stability on the ear without the need for a headband, ear hook, or other accessories, such as a ring or cushion. Advantageously, a thin edge portion in conjunction with a bias member allows for greater acoustic coupling in front of the ear canal, and since no accessories such as rings or cushions are required, sound may be more clearly transmitted to the ear canal, resulting in improved sound quality.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, an earbud headset is provided, including a speaker housing. The speaker housing includes a head portion for contacting a lower concha of a ear, and a thin edge portion that extends from the head portion to interface with a faceplate. A bias member is operably coupled to the speaker housing and is capable of contacting a portion of the upper concha of the ear.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an earbud headset is provided, including a speaker housing that has a center portion with a concave surface. A head portion, which extends from the center portion for contacting a lower concha of a ear, includes a transducer.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an earbud headset is provided, including a speaker housing that has a tail portion for contacting an intertragic notch of the ear. A center portion, which extends from the tail portion, is capable of contacting a portion of a tragus and an anti-tragus of an ear.
Advantageously, the present invention allows for universal fit in ears of various sizes while providing enhanced sound quality and positional stability.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the detailed description of the embodiments set forth below taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.